heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Samara
Samara is a asari justicar who appears in Mass Effect 2 and 3. Samara can be a part of the Normandy Crew during the events in the series. Involvement Mass Effect 2 "The Justicar" Samara is first mentioned by Pitne For, Detective Dara and multiple other bystanders. However, Samara is first seen by Commander Shepard while she is fighting Eclipse mercs. After Samara killed the last one, she introduces herself and asked Shepard if they are a friend or foe. Samara makes a deal with the commander while she stays with the detective in the police station. With the deal being that Shepard needs to find the ship manifest for someone Samara is looking for. After Shepard took care of the ship manifest, Samara makes a oath to Shepard to not choose between the justicar oath or Shepard's orders. Samara is then taken to the Normandy and she stays in the observation deck where is is peaceful. "The Ardat-Yakshi" Kelly Chambers will later notify the commander that Samara wants to speak with them. She then reveals that the person she is looking for is Morinth, one of her daughters. She tells the commander that Morinth was the one who was always free but selfish. The two of them goes to Omega to find Morinth. EDI tells them to ask Aria T'Loak about the most recent murder by an Ardat-Yakshi. Smara and Shepard meets the victim's mother and questions her. They also took a look at the victim's room. Samara now reveals to the commander that Morinth is attracted to creators and artists. They leave the apartment to lure out Morinth in the nearby VIP club. Samara tells Shepard to go alone into the club and try to lure Morinth through her interests. Shepard manages to lure Morinth and the two of them take a seat. Shepard matches they "interests" with Morinth's. Morinth invites the commander to her aprtment nearby. Soon after Morinth tried to trick Shepard, Samara walks into the apartment. The two fight, but they're fight gets stuck in a deadlock and Shepard must decide to help Morinth or Samara. Choice Help Morinth *Shepard stops Samara from the fight, letting Morinth knock her mother down and kill her. Morinth then takes Samara's place in Shepard's suicide team without the others knowing, except for Kelly Chambers and Kasumi Goto. Help Samara *Shepard stops Morinth from killing Samara. Samara knocks down her daughter and kills her. She survives and still is a part of Shepard's squad. "Suicide Mission" If Samara isn't loyal she will have a larger chance of dying. Samara must be chosen for the right job otherwise she will get killed. Mass Effect 3 "Ardat-Yakshi Monastery" If Samara survived the suicide mission and her fight against Morinth, she returns to fight the reapers. After Commander Shepard reached a part of the monastaery, they will come across Samara who is fightin reapers to reach her two daughters. When Falere is in trouble, Samara saves her from the reapers. Falere tells her mother about Rila still being in the great hall. Falere goes over the balcony, with her mother following and telling Shepard to meet them there. They meet each other there after fighting through reapers. Rila was revealed to be in the process of being converted into a banshee. Rila sacrifices herself to set off the bombs, only to have Falere struggling to help her sister. Samara and Falere quickly discuss about Rila's sacrifice. Samara tells Falere that she can't live without a proper monastery, so she must take her own life. Falere tells Samara not to do that but it doesn't help. Choice Let Samara kill herself *Samara shoots herself in the head to help her daughter. Shepard can kill her daughter as well. Stop Samara *Shepard stops Samara from killing herslef, making Falere convince her mother she will be alright and will stay there, even what has become of it. Samara then joins the war against the reapers. She can be talked to one time on the Citadel. "Mass Effect 3: Citadel" Samara can be invited to Shepard's party and she will send a message to visit at the apartment. "Goodbye" Samara can be spoken to during the final battle in London. Samara tells the commander to make good choices because it will be remembered. "Final Fate" *Samara and Falere are seen being happy at an asari city. And Samara is finally at peace. *If Falere didn't survive, Samara continues her life as a justicar. Romance Mass Effect 2 During coversations with Samara, Shepard can show a romantic interests in Samara. She however, would rather choose over the justicar code than a romantic pursuit. She will thank the commander for the interest though. The commander can push for a romantic relationship, which causes Samara and Shepard almost share a kiss before Samara asks the commander that she wants to be alone for a while. After what happened, Samara goes to the crew quarters to observe the drive core. Later on, she returns to the observation deck. If Shepard did questionable deeds in the past, Samara will admit that they do not share a connection and she would've turn to violence if she was not under a oath. Mass Effect 3 If Samara is invited over to Shepard's new apartment, she and the commander will share a kiss this time. Allies *Commander Shepard *Tali *Garrus Vakarian *Grunt *Thane Krios *Jack *Mordin Solus *Zaeed Massani *Kasumi Goto *Joker *EDI *Miranda Lawson *Jacob Taylor *Legion *Kaidan Alenko or Ashley Williams *James Vega *Kelly Chambers Enemies *Eclipse *Criminals *Reapers *Cerberus *The Illusive Man Gallery Category:Asari Category:Biotics Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Determinant Category:Normandy Crew Category:Mass Effect Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Romantic Interests Category:Love Interest Category:Slavers Category:Mercenaries Category:Bioware Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Married